There Are No Words For This
by Auto-Alchemechanicist
Summary: I held him in my arms, savouring this somehow amazing moment. He stared at me with those shiny eyes, the ones that belonged to the one that had a part in killing her, Bella, my friend, my love. Triumph. Success. Revenge. Jacob p.o.v. R/R,please.


_Hello, readers! What's up? How's it going? Anyways, I'll make this brief. This is my first Twilight fic, and it's a huge what if! Go easy on me, 'k? This is an alternative ending of Chapter 18: There are no words for this, Pg. 358-359 of Breaking Dawn. Ever since I read this book, I've always wondered what would have happened if Bella's baby would have been a boy. Here's what I think. I hope you enjoy. R/R, please! It doesn't take 2 minutes to leave a comment so please do me that favor and I'll return it to you. Thank you so much and lets get this over with…._

_**Disclaims: I only own this story, not Breaking Dawn nor the Twilight Saga by Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

Blazing green eyes, the color of shiny emeralds—the exact same color that Edward's had been.

My shaking accelerated, making me burn; heat flooded through me, stronger than before, the anger building up, making me break. I couldn't stand it. This monster would have to die in order for me to barely move on. I would kill it if it's the last thing I do.

I didn't notice I jumped at Rosalie and the infant she held. Obviously, she was one step ahead of me. That inhuman speed was annoying. Why can't that be broken instead of the girl that was ripped apart upstairs?

"Damn you!" I yelled at both of them. I tried my hardest to catch up to Rosalie even though I knew my attempts where useless.

"Give me the kid—no the assassin." I demanded.

"Don't you dare call him that!" She yelled back.

"Hand him over." I began again.

"NO!"

I managed to scrape her arm a bit causing her to hiss. But I don't know how I did it, how I suddenly reached out and got that thing from her. The sounds I did hear where that my hand slapped her out of the way and made her drop the monster in mid-air, leaving me a chance to catch it.

Triumph. Success. Revenge.

I held him in my arms, savouring this somehow amazing moment. He stared at me with those shiny eyes, the ones that belonged to that dumbass that had a part in killing her, Bella, my friend, my love.

I all of a sudden saw everything glow red. Then, a violent _whoosh_ met my ears. A second later, something crashed into me, knocking me down, but I held on to that slaughterer of a thing called a baby.

"Get your putrid, dirty paws off him, you dog!" Rosalie screeched, scratching me with all her might, noticeable by the way the claw-like nails dug into my skin. I didn't care.

"I…am very tired of your attitude, too!"

"Well do me a huge favour and leave."

"Sure, sure. Right after I do something I've wanted to do."

I knocked her off me and she hit the hard floor with a loud thud, but I guess she didn't feel a thing since she's rock hard; she must've left a dent on the linoleum.

I stood and ran, but the tension was killing me.

I halted and pressed the "child" to my chest. It would suffer the same fate Bella went through. If she suffocated, so would he. It doesn't matter if this child was also hers or if this child was a baby at all. If it meant making these filthy bloodsuckers even more miserable after their loss of Bella, then so be it. Because I lost the one person that was truly important to me. This monster, his ignorant, annoying father, and their unbelievable, insane world took her away from me. We could have been….We should have been….But didn't. Bella preferred a world of vampires instead of a world with me. So if she chose what she wanted and what made her happy, then why is she dead? Wasn't she supposed to be safe with this guy who calls himself her "faithful, loyal husband"? Wasn't he supposed to protect her from all harm? How is that fair? If she would have been with me, she wouldn't have experienced this. She would still be alive, maybe in college, happy with me by her side. But damn it, she had to choose _him_, the one that would be the death of her. The one that would love her too much it would kill her. How ironic.

I heard heavy breathing, probably the little monster lacking air. I removed him to check his position. He was tomato-red. His cheeks flushed and his eyes watery. His lips moved and formed a small 'O' and closed his eyes. He was crying, but I couldn't hear his desperate sobs. I furrowed my eyebrows, feeling the creases forming on my forehead.

"Stop it mongrel!" Rosalie yelled.

Now I could hear. It was rather loud, deafening actually, and I swear I saw Rosalie crouch and jump at me. I acted quickly. I placed my hands on the infant's neck and began to choke him. He began to cough. Rosalie hit me from behind and I fell to the ground again, damaging the already damaged floor.

"You dare attack me and I promise you, the kid will get it." I threatened her.

She froze; I got her. She would think of the monster's safety first and foremost.

I backed away from her, with the baby being clutched fiercely by me. But something made me stop in my tracks.

From upstairs, there was a new sound. A sound that touched me in this shameless, intense moment.

A frantic pounding, a racing beat…

A changing heart.

I looked up at the operating room where Bella's corpse laid. Edward could hear everything, no doubt about it, but he wasn't stopping me from killing his little monster.

A hiss escaped Rosalie's lips. She wanted for me to give her the "infant". Fat chance. I didn't care if I was killed by the freezing hands of these bloodsuckers; as long as I got to kill this one, I would be satisfied.

I met the tiny bloodsucker's gaze; his eyes looked liked they would burst. I didn't want to deny that I pitied this newborn. Already suffering in the first minutes of his life. And I was the one making him suffer. How could I do that? Bella wouldn't have wanted that. She wouldn't have wanted for me to hurt her child. Her little 'nudger'. Her tiny E.J. Maybe Edward Jr.? After all the pain she went through—carrying that thing in her womb, having to bear the bruises this hybrid gave her, drinking blood for him, and letting it rip her apart—would be all for nothing. She wanted for her child to be loved, not tortured. And I'm not being a loyal friend by doing this to her son. But how can I stay like this? Resist the temptation to kill him. I have him here in my arms, ready to slaughter him. But…I can't. How could I when it's something that Bella would never forgive me for? I have no fear of dying—that is the least of my worries—but I fear the idea of not being forgiven. For if Bella does survive and finds her baby's blood stained on my hands, she would be uncontrollable. And I wouldn't even attempt to fight her off.

I released the hold of the little one's neck. I realized that he was about to die when I made my decision. I hugged him to my chest again, but I didn't attempt to suffocate him.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

Rosalie swiped him off my hands. She was terribly upset. And I was terribly embarrassed. And I deserve to be ashamed. I don't have to take out my anger on a baby. He's not the one at fault. Although it would have been fun to kill as many of these guys as possible.

I turned away from her, feeling the heat creep up on my face. I have nothing to do here anymore. Bella's no longer here and this child has just changed my plans. Why hang out in this wretched place?

I headed towards the door to leave from this sickly home, not knowing if I would return.

"I'm sorry." I whispered once again.

"You know, I would have done the same." A male voice spoke now.

I directed my attention to the second floor. Edward had spoken.

"No you wouldn't have." I told him.

"You don't know what I can really do, Jacob."

"As bad as it would have gotten, you wouldn't have done it."

"I would have even if he is my child." He answered my thoughts.

"Nice. Then Bella would have hated you the way she hated me."

"True. But…"

A pause. Was he thinking what I was thinking?

"Yes, I would have found a way to stop."

"You really are the one with all the self-control."

"Don't underestimate my patience, Jacob."

"Yeah, sure. You've been tempted to rip my neck off ever since you met me."

"Also true. However, those thoughts are erased due to great gratitude."

"On what? I was about to kill your child."

"That's why. Your were about to. But you didn't. You had the will to stop. Even if it was for Bella, you considered his life and stopped. And for that I am forever thankful."

"You know you freak me out, Cullen?"

"Always have."

"´K, well, uh…I better go report this then. Seth and Leah are probably impatient to hear where I've been."

"Go, Jacob, but don't feel like you have to abandon this place just because of you attempted to do."

"You'll let me into your smelly old house even though I tried to kill you…son?"

"Yeah. Of course that's up to you."

"Thanks. But what if I decide not to come back?"

"Then, good luck, Jacob."

"Thanks. So what will you do…with Bella?"

"Hope…that she'll…awaken. Hopefully I put enough venom in her."

"Well, good luck with that, blood—uh…I mean…Edward."

"Thank you. Now, go on Jacob. I won't deprive you of your time."

"See ya, then."

He nodded and I ran out the door ready to spring into the woods. I removed my overly fitted clothes and began to run on 4 legs. Would I have the courage to return? Would I be prepared to possibly see Bella as one of them? Or maybe on her grave? Could I confront them again with a straight face without the guilt rushing into me? I don't have that much strength in me.

_Seth, Leah, you guys there?_

_Where have you been, Jake?_ Seth asked.

_Yeah, we've somehow missed you. _Leah added.

_Long story. I'll tell you later. Any news on Sam's pack? _

_No sign of 'em. But Jake, what happened? You took so long?_ Seth wondered.

_I said I'll tell you later. _

_Jake. _Seth whined.

_Ok, Bella gave birth._

_What was it? _Leah asked.

_What she wanted. A smelly baby boy._

_Nice. Does it reek like them?_

_Yep. Hey, you guys mind? I really need some time._

_Again. You just took a break and now you want another one?_

_Hm…yeah. _

_Come on, Leah, let's not bother him right now._

_Thanks Seth. _

_Fine, but you call us when you want, o.k.?_

_Yeah. See you later._

_O.K. _

Their thoughts could not be heard anymore. I was thankful for that. I could have time to think. How complicated things get around here. It's disturbing. I never felt the sense of killing anybody until now. And the though, so inviting. I could have killed him. But I didn't. What Edward said was true. _Even if it was for Bella, you considered his life and stopped._ Did I really or did I do it because of the guilt trips? The kill would have lingered in my conscious and it would have haunted me. So, could I confront Bella after what I did? Would she even consider the slightest chance of mercy? I don't deserve it, so I won't stick around.

I ran deeper into the woods, crossing our line of the treaty, leaving my home behind.

* * *

_I really hope you enjoyed. I had a major break through last night, so this idea came right out of my head! Leave a comment and thank you for your time. But no flames at all!  
_

_-Auto-_

_**Edited: 8/15/12**  
_


End file.
